1. Field
The present invention relates to the field of cosmetics. In particular, this invention relates to a powder dispensing apparatus containing powder and a method for creating the power dispensing apparatus.
2. General Background
For centuries, cosmetics have been used to enhance one's physical appearance. One popular type of cosmetic is powder which, in many cases, is applied to one's skin through the use of a powder puff. Typically, a "powder puff" comprises a circular-shaped applicator having one or more sides made of velour.
In a standard embodiment, a powder puff is stored in a compact along with pressed powder. When applying powder, a front velour side of the powder puff is rubbed against the pressed powder and then passed along the skin. One problem with pressed powder, however, is that it becomes heavy and caked after repeated applications. This caking accentuates the user's facial lines, which defeats the general purpose of the cosmetic.
In order to avoid the problems associated with pressed powder, "loose" powder may be used. Normally, loose powder is applied by either a powder puff or a powder brush. When using a powder puff, loose powder is placed on its exterior front side by dipping the powder puff into a container filled with the loose powder or sprinkling the powder thereon. However, during application when the powder puff is brushed against one's skin, it is likely that power would not be evenly distributed along the skin. Also, it is likely that any excess powder will fall from the powder puff, perhaps into the user's eyes, hair or even on the user's clothing. The loss of this excess powder causes the user to incur unnecessary costs in purchasing more powder due to its inefficient application and in cleaning soiled clothing.
Hence, it would be advantageous to provide a powder puff, which avoids the problems described above and allows for a controlled and even distribution of loose powder to the skin.